


Путь в Вальхаллу

by Mister_Key



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Stony Bingo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Кинк: антиутопияG, преслэш, постапок, романс, юст, экшен, кроссовер с Мэд Макс: Дорога Ярости, MCU, AUне ищите полного соответствия с каноном, как и соответствия русскому переводу фильма. Донар и Лодур - вариации имён Тора и Локи соответственно. В Несмертане Гансе можно, прищурясь, опознать герра Иоганна Шмидта.





	Путь в Вальхаллу

Варвар пришёл со стороны солончаков.

Представить такое было невозможно. Мили и мили растрескавшейся земли с редкими иглами сухих ядовитых растений, сухая шершавая чешуя соли — и ничего ни вокруг, ни по ту сторону, которой, к тому же, никто не видел. 

Но варвар появился, просто и обыденно: в дрожащем жарком мареве возникла чёрная точка, стала приближаться, расти, превратилась в смутно различимый силуэт. Дозорный предупреждающе рявкнул со своего насеста, Донар вздёрнул голову, гудящую, как колонки Комы, и увидел странное.

Словно птица, низко летящая над солончаком. Острый чёрный клюв мотоцикла, два распахнутых горбатых крыла, сотканных из поднятой пыли, и невиданное между ними.

Звезда. Белая на синем, в расходящихся кольцах алого и белого сияния. Она летела вперёд тоже, точно стремительная птица несла её на груди.

Не глядя, Донар полез за серебрянкой, пнул ногой дремавшего Пузыря. Тот вскинул голову, сощурил узкие глаза, блеснувшие хитро и зло. 

— Не спи, — потребовал Донар. — И не шипи на меня, лучше смотри, как я буду сражаться.

Драка ожидалась не на жизнь, а на смерть, и нужен был кто-то, кто сможет узреть его славу.

***

Барабаны гремели, как гроза, о которой Донар только слышал, но не было никакой уверенности в том, что она и вправду существует, и даже наоборот. Вода и огонь, льющиеся с неба? Огонь — понятно, но вода? Невозможно, невероятно.

Отчего-то именно сейчас вспомнилась глупая сказка, которую он не уставал слушать, когда был ещё совершеннейшим сопляком. Сейчас, когда Донар, часто дыша и вцепившись в руль, что было духу гнал к кольцу, в котором билась птица, она показалась близкой, настоящей. Протяни руку — и схватишь.

Небо и вправду почернело. Люди. Запчасти. Обрывки ткани от тентов. Несколько копий, взметнувшихся в воздух и сломленных невидимой силой. Обломки машин. Клубы пыли, поднимавшиеся от этой дикой карусели, и над всем этим — гром и вопли, рычание моторов и оглушительные гитарные рифы, рвавшие сердце ожиданием сладкой смерти, о которой Донар мечтал всей душой. Не было и не могло быть ничего желанней, ничего слаще.

Вальхалла! 

Там, далеко отсюда, не будет изнуряющей жары и пустынных мух, въедающихся в кожу. Не будет вечной вони, голода, страха оплошать и оказаться вышвырнутым прочь. Не будет бессильной ярости, будет только славный пир, аква-кола, волшебная, мокрая и сладкая, как женщины, с которыми Донар ни разу не был, но о которых болтали другие, и тень, и отдых.

Он опоздал совсем немного, но этого хватило, чтобы круг бешено ревущих байков стал почти непроницаемым. То, что Донар принял за птицу, оказалось человеком — высоким, почти с него ростом, а ведь он был на две головы выше любого в Цитадели, — и удивительно могучего. Стоя в центре круга, он ухитрялся держать всех нападавших на расстоянии, а пули его, кажется, и вовсе не брали, отлетая от чего-то невидимого, невероятно быстрого, стремительно вращавшегося в почерневшем воздухе.

Пузырь подался вперёд, с любопытством рассматривая круговорот, забормотал себе под нос, и Донар попытался пнуть его от досады. Промахнулся: Пузырь был слишком ловким и увернулся. Проклиная свою медлительность, Донар принялся пробиваться к варвару, понимая, что опоздал. Нет бы кинуться вперёд сразу, как только над горизонтом появилась точка! Теперь вот попробуй протолкайся между спин желающих взять богатую добычу или умереть достойно. 

Над головой, вопя, пролетел кто-то, размахивая конечностями, и мешком рухнул наземь футах в десяти от Донара. Плюясь кусачей пылью, забивавшейся в рот и ноздри, тот кинулся было вперёд, целясь между двух дико ревущих машин, и что-то ярко блестящее мелькнуло впереди. В лицо Донару ударил грохот и раскалённый воздух, а самого его оттолкнуло, точно чудовищной невидимой ладонью, и впечатало бритым затылком в спинку сиденья. В глазах вспыхнули звёзды, Пузырь закричал и рванулся, целясь придушить Донара цепью, перед глазами мелькнули обломки, струи пара, бензиновая вонь смешалась с жирным дымом, и секунду спустя, сшибив Пузыря кулаком, Донар понял.

Передка у машины больше не было: его, как ножом, отрезало стремительно вращавшимся водоворотом. Нет, стальным диском, нестерпимо сиявшим на солнце и летавшим по кругу так быстро, что рябило в глазах.

Донар застыл на секунду, дивясь невиданному зрелищу, и что-то тяжёлое ударило его по затылку так, что перед глазами вспыхнуло.

Пузырь. 

Он всё-таки сумел подобраться к нему со спины, проклятье.

Падая вниз и видя перед собой сверкающую искрами черноту, Донар отчего-то вспомнил имя Пузыря. Никто не пользовался им — зачем? — но в голове оно отчего-то застряло.

— Ло-о-о...

Новый удар, теперь чем-то острым под рёбра сзади, вышиб из его лёгких остатки воздуха, и Донар умер, успев напоследок понять: насмешливая желанная Вальхалла снова ускользнула от него, как уже ускользала прежде.

***

Костёр трещал и пылал в ледяной ночи: вне стен Цитадели нестерпимая дневная жара сменялась отчаянным холодом, от которого вполне можно было окоченеть за пару часов. Донар зашевелился, подыхая от боли в пробитой груди и голове, гудевшей, как барабан, и услышал голос Пузыря:

— Я же говорил: он живучий.

Другой голос, низкий и незнакомый, произнёс задумчиво:

— Бить в спину — бесчестно, имей в виду.

— Знаешь, как здесь называют таких, как я? — поинтересовался Пузырь. — Пузырями. А знаешь, почему? Впрочем, неважно. Откуда ты такой взялся?

Донар сумел приподнять тяжёлую голову и поймал взглядом сидящих у костра. Варвар держал на палочке что-то, шипящее и капавшее в огонь. Пузырь сидел, как копьё проглотив, и не спускал с него глаз, дожидаясь ответа.

— Издалека, — неохотно сказал варвар. — Очень издалека. Я еду на восток, в город Ваш-инг-Тони.

Пузырь широко раскрыл глаза и даже присвистнул от удивления.

— Никогда даже не слышал о таком. Я думал, что города — сказки глупых стариков, — заявил он. — Как аква-кола и бургеры.

— Может быть, — согласился варвар. — Но мне нужно попасть в тот город, понимаешь? Я... — он замолчал и взялся за голову, точно от резкой боли. — Зачем-то мне туда нужно.

— У тебя тоже есть серебрянка? — с любопытством уточнил Пузырь. — Ты, как и этот глупый Донар, тоже мечтаешь попасть в Вальхаллу?

— Вальхалла... — варвар покачал головой. — Я слышал о ней, но ведь её на самом деле нету.

Донар тихо зарычал и заставил себя сесть. Тело мгновенно вспыхнуло болью, но он пересилил себя и заявил, хрипя:

— Враньё. Она есть, Несмертан Ганс врать не станет.

— Я слышал о нём, — после паузы сказал варвар. — В землях, через которые проезжал, его боятся и ненавидят. Что он за человек?

— Он не человек, — быстро сказал Пузырь, и Донар, ненавидя необходимость соглашаться с этой хитрой сволочью, вынужден был кивнуть. — Он... нечто странное. Я видел его мельком. Много трубок и что-то живое на спине. Как паразит.

— Гидра, — пробормотал варвар и покрепче сжал зазубренный по краю щит, лежавший у него на коленях. Только сейчас Донар сообразил, что именно этим щитом варвар ухитрился разгромить почти всю колонну — а потом, поняв, что из Цитадели движется подмога, схватил Пузыря и его, раненного, и увёз на край иссохшего солончака... зачем?

— Что? — переспросил Пузырь, и варвар отмахнулся — мол, неважно.

— Я должен попасть в ваши пещеры, — сказал он решительно. — Помогите мне, и я помогу вам добыть воду. Ведь она у вас есть, просто не для всех. Это неправильно.

— Восстать против Несмертана Ганса?! — выдохнул Пузырь. Его лицо горело ужасом и восторгом. — Я думал, что у меня не в порядке с головой, но ты меня превзошёл, — он уставился на варвара, ожидая имени, и тот, разлепив губы, сказал:

— Кэп. Меня зовут Кэп. И я не сумасшедший. Помогите мне, и не пожалеете. 

— Ты отведёшь нас в чудесную землю, где аква-кола течёт из камня, а бургеры растут на деревьях, — пробормотал Пузырь, и Донар расхохотался, тряся гудящей головой и хватаясь за болящие рёбра. Варвар смотрел на него непонимающе, зато Пузырь усмехнулся змеиной улыбочкой.

— Но попытка была неплоха, — заметил он, имея в виду собственную историю. — Ещё бы чуть — и ты бы поверил, Один-сын.

— Не зови меня так! — громыхнул Донар. — И знай своё место!

— Ты обращаешься с ним как с рабом, — заметил Кэп. — Хотя и не похож на злодея. Это странно, и я не понимаю, о чём вы говорите.

— Неважно, — отмахнулся Донар. — Никто не поверит в такие сказки. Нет никаких городов, есть только пыль, и смерть, и мухи. И Вальхалла.

— Но вода есть, — упрямо сказал Кэп. — И я видел обоз с цистернами, и ещё один — с оружием. Несмертан посылает его в Патроновск. Если перехватить его, у людей будет шанс восстать и получить свободу. 

— Для варвара ты слишком много знаешь, — буркнул Донар. — Смертельно много. 

Воцарилась тишина, в которой потрескивал костёр и шипел жир, капающий с тушки пустынной крысы. Дожарив её, варвар со вздохом разломил угощение на три части. Себе взял меньшую, чем поразил Донара до глубины души.

— Благодарю, — церемонно сказал Пузырь и взял свою долю. — Этот здоровяк мечтает оказаться в Вальхалле, но если будешь так разбрасываться едой — окажешься в ней первым.

— Мне не нужна Вальхалла, — покачал головой Кэп. Светлые пыльные волосы качнулись и облепили ему лоб и щёки. — Мне нужен Ваш-инг-Тони.

Донар обменялся взглядами с Пузырём и отчего-то снова вспомнил, как того зовут. Глупо и незачем, но...

Лодур. Его звали Лодур. 

— Допустим, я скажу "да", — не веря собственным ушам, проговорил Донар, — что я получу взамен, кроме шанса завоевать место на славном пиру?

Варвар не колебался и секунды.

— Силу, — сказал он. — Возможность сделать свои земли лучше. Завоевать любовь и верность своих людей. Достоинство сильного не в том, чтобы таскать за собой на привязи раба.

— Соглашайся, — выдохнул Пузырь. — Соглашайся, Донар. Он совершенный псих, а психи попадают в Вальхаллу. Или делают её для себя сами.

*** 

Попасть в Цитадель нахрапом не вышло. Донар-то думал, что просто проведёт варвара тайным путём, известным каждому Распаднику старше десяти, но стоило сунуться к стенам Цитадели, и вид усиленного караула, блестевшего пушками в предрассветной темноте, заставил его замотать головой и припасть к земле.

— Без шансов, — коротко сказал он. — Ты вчера здорово надрал им жопы, Кэп, а Несмертан, видно, от себя добавил. Придётся ждать.

Кэп сверкнул на него голубым взглядом, но оценил опущенные поперёк тайной тропы решётки, издававшие недобрый треск, бухты колючки, закрывавшие подступы даже к самым узким проёмам-бойницам, и досадливо скрипнул зубами, соглашаясь.

Донар понимал его как никто другой. Он сам ненавидел отступать.

— Есть ещё вариант, — прошептал Лодур. Змеясь по песку и камню, он подполз к самому краю скального уступа, на котором они лежали, и прислушался. — Моторы.

— И что? — Донар уставился на него — и вдруг понял. — Бензовоз! Они собираются отправить обоз в Бензоград!

Варвар прислушался тоже, и пробормотал задумчиво:

— Они откроют ворота, чтобы выпустить караван. И впустят тот, что приходит из Патроновска. 

— Не впустят, — ядовито сказал Донар. — Его ты вчера расчехвостил под ноль. Но из Бензограда придут пустые цистерны, так что...

— Нужно дождаться, когда они откроют ворота, — закончил варвар. Он был совсем не дурак, этот дикий Кэп, искавший неведомый, несуществующий город. — И что-то быстрое. Мой байк разбит.

— Дело поправимое, — ухмыльнулся Донар. — Если есть чем заплатить — до вечера починят. Патроны в кармане звенят? 

Кэп покачал головой.

— У меня есть кое-что получше. Не советую, — прибавил он, угадав хищный блеск в глазах Донара. — Ты видел, как я дерусь. Кроме того, это бесчестно — бить союзника в спину.

— Точно псих, — подытожил Лодур, отползая назад. — Поспешим. Обоз не будет собираться вечно.

Город у подножия Цитадели и городом-то не был — так, дюжина-другая лачуг, косо прилепленных к насыпи гигантских валунов. Грязные и кривые, они воняли так, что даже у привычного ко всему Донара засвербело в носу.

— Тьфу, пакость!

Какой-то жуткий зелёный тип, сидевший у края дороги, поёжился и ниже натянул на лицо грязную тряпку, заменявшую ему, кажется, одновременно и плащ, и дом. Донар огляделся и уверенным шагом направился к нему.

— Я ищу Механика.

Зелёное лицо не изменилось, но большая рука на мгновение поднялась и указала в сторону чего-то, что Донар поначалу принял за простую дыру в земле. Только теперь он сообразил, что эта дыра — вход в глубину пещеры. Неплохая заявка на победу: откатить один из чудовищных кусков камня голыми руками он бы и сам не смог. Над провалом чем-то красным была грубо намалёвана буква. К ней Кэп и направился, держа на плечах остатки собственного байка.

— Откуда ты вообще знаешь про Механика? — поинтересовался Лодур, которого Донар даже в мыслях больше не называл Пузырём. Что-то переменилось за прошлые сутки: то, что казалось вечным и единственно возможным, стремительно катилось к концу, он чувствовал это кожей, спинным хребтом, загривком — всем. — Не хочешь рассказать?

— Нет, — огрызнулся Донар. Варвар потряс его тем, что успел сбегать за останками байка и вернуться, волоча его на плечах, за неполный час — и даже не запыхался. Он сам не справился бы лучше. Теперь же, не спеша входить внутрь, он стоял, без видимых усилий держа свою ношу, и неотрывно смотрел на грубую букву. — Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь.

— Не всем же спать в неведеньи, — возразил Лодур, потеребил цепь, стягивавшую его руки и шею, и поморщился. — Снял бы ты с меня эти украшения, Один-сын.

Донар развернулся на пятках и уставился на него. Рванул за ржавые звенья, притягивая мерзавца к себе, дохнул в узкое, ободранное солнцем и песком лицо:

— Что? Как ты меня?.. Снова?!

— Я не хотел, — торопясь успеть до того, как ошейник затянется намертво, прохрипел Лодур. — Оно само, само соскочило!

— Я сын Несмертана Ганса! — рявкнул Донар, чувствуя, что ещё чуть — и он стиснет худую шею с торчащим кадыком и переломит, как сухую ветку. — Мы все — Распадники, его дети!

Ошейник звенел и скрежетал, цепь моталась по песку — Лодур, испуганный до полусмерти, пытался вырваться и удрать. Донар иногда бил его, но никогда ещё не бывал в таком бешенстве, и дело было не в имени, не в неуважении, а в том, что знакомый ему мир, привычный и ужасный, с хрустом переламывался пополам. Катился куда-то, а куда — Донар не знал, и боялся, и ненавидел себя за этот страх — и Лодура, просто потому что тот был рядом.

Наверное, он бы убил сукина сына. Даже скорее всего: зелёные глаза уже закатились, белки налились кровью и свинцом, в углах узкого рта проступила пена, а Донар смотрел в умирающее лицо, пытался остановиться и не мог. Должно быть, так чувствуешь себя с женщиной: ты просто должен двигаться и держать крепче, сжимать намертво, не выпускать, пока она не утихнет.

— Отпустить! — прогудело сзади.

Из сладостного небытия, в которое Донар уже был готов провалиться с головой, возник чудовищных размеров зелёный кулак со стёсанными костяшками, неожиданно легко прорезал загустевший воздух и впечатался Донару в висок, сшибая наземь. Лодур рухнул следом, хрипя и плюясь пеной, узкие пальцы заскребли по ошейнику. Донар тут же вскочил, видя над собой чудовищно огромного нищего, ещё минуту назад сидевшего в дорожной пыли. Тот скинул тряпку, заменявшую плащ, и показался Донару втрое больше, чем был. Кожа на бесформенном лице наливалась дурной болотной зеленцой, кулаки сжимались и разжимались, а растянутый рот обнажил частокол неровных зубов.

— Не трогать! — повторил гигант и шагнул к Донару с явной целью пришибить. Предвкушая славную драку и упиваясь сладкой яростью, тот рванул вперёд, но в эту секунду из каменной пасти вышел Кэп и в секунду оценил ситуацию.

— Стоять! — рявкнул он так, словно привык командовать целым караваном. — Прекратите!

Гигант покосился на него недоумённо, сделал шаг вперёд, запнулся, как будто шёл во сне, сжал ладонями виски, выдохнул:

— Кэп!

И рухнул, подняв облако пыли, к самым ногам Донара. 

Тот не успел ещё и понять происходящего, как из пещеры, отмеченной красной "А", вышел тип с непонятным светящимся кругом на груди и в устрашающе драных штанах, сплошь утыканных металлическими заклёпками, обозрел происходящее и заявил, обращаясь к Кэпу:

— Знаешь, за такой цирк я скину пару обойм.

 

*** 

 

— Не знаю, что ты делал с этим беднягой, но, честное слово... нет, дай сюда! Джарвис, выгоню ко всем чертям!

Донар сидел в самом тёмном углу пещеры — так казалось безопасней. Тут повсюду был какой-то сплошной лабиринт из металла, запчастей, частей механизмов, старого разбитого оружия и чёрт знает чего ещё, чему так сходу и назначения-то придумать не удавалось. Ревела печь, в которую из маленьких ручных мехов поддували воздух, и тощий белёсый мальчишка лет десяти, пыхтя, нажимал на их рукояти.

Лодур, блестя глазами, сидел у самой печи и с интересом рассматривал собственные освобождённые запястья. Донара никто не спросил: едва уразумев произошедшее, Кэп просто разорвал на нём цепь, а смуглый тип в штанах, нашпигованных металлом, удивительными изогнутыми клещами расправился с ошейником.

К удивлению Донара, после этого Лодур не смылся сию же секунду, а остался рядом. 

С другой стороны, в чём-то тип с клещами был прав: такого развлечения не бывало даже в Цитадели. Сидя рядом с недавним противником — зелёный гигант всё ещё бессмысленно таращился по сторонам, и расспросы ничего не дали, — Донар следил за тем, как разбитый байк, точно по волшебству, обретает прежнюю форму. Изорванный металл плавился, срастаясь под ударами молотка, покорёженный руль выправился и растопырил рога, на место встали и бензобак, и седло, снесённое ударом — и всё это с поразительной быстротой, как будто Механик чинил машину не в первый и даже не в сотый раз. Нет, как будто сам и делал его, но уж это-то точно было невозможно.

— Бедняга, — бормотал он, выправляя чудовищно погнутый вал. — Что ты с ним делал, изверг? В стену швырял? 

— Что поделать, — пожал плечами Кэп, — я берёг его, как мог. Не всегда получалось.

— Особенно в последний раз, — смуглый тип отщипнул с джинсов кусочек металла, приладил его куда-то в глубины мотора. — Так будет лучше. Меньше масла уйдёт, да и вообще. Откуда ты притащил всё это кабаре?

— Кабаре? — переспросил Кэп, морща лоб.

— Много ламп, карты, девчонки, музыка, — Механик потёр висок и скривился. — Неважно, просто вспомнилось. Может, рассказывал кто. Так откуда? 

— Все местные, — открестился Кэп. — Мы... познакомились недавно.

— И тут же вляпались в историю, — удовлетворённо закончил Механик, спаивая воедино тонкие, как нити, провода. Его карие глаза горели, как у маньяка, на щеке лежал густой мазок копоти, странная кожаная рубаха без рукавов была кое-где прожжена раскалённым металлом, и Донару нравилось смотреть, как он работает. Кажется, когда-то он уже... нет, невозможно, конечно же, он никогда не был здесь и даже в Цитадели Несмертана Ганса не ходил в гаражи, презирая работавших там мастеровых за миролюбие, но всё-таки что-то знакомое чудилось в мерном движении, резких запахах и частых выдохах печи, в том, как нарастал на каркас металл, ещё несколько минут назад не имевший формы, и в скупых точных движениях загорелых рук.

— Наверное, — Кэп прошёл по мастерской, лавируя между горами запчастей, и склонился к гиганту. — Эй. Эй, дружище? Как ты?

— Дружище, — эхом повторил Лодур, глядя на то, как Кэп теребит равнодушного ко всем великана. — Как он дожил до своих лет?

— Его зовут Халком, — вмешался Механик, обтирая руки масляной тряпкой. — Хватит, Джарвис. Иди поешь и отдыхай. Для этой крошки никто не сделал бы больше.

Кэп повернулся к нему и провёл ладонью по серебряному боку байка. Гладкий и почти безупречный, он всё-таки был отмечен недостатком: если присмотреться под правильным углом, можно было угадать давно стёршуюся надпись, и Донару на секунду стало интересно, знает ли об этом сам Кэп. 

— Почему у тебя над входом буква? — спросил тот, вынимая из седельной сумки плоский ящичек с патронами. — Ты слишком хорош для этого места, м-м-Механик. И это ведь не твоё настоящее имя.

— Другого, извини, нет, — отрезал мастер и вперил взгляд в щит, который Кэп всё это время держал при себе. — Знаешь, я раздумал. Придержи патроны. Если я хоть что-то смыслю в этой паскудной жизни, вам они нужнее, а меня тут уже не трогают. Почти. Но задаром я не работаю, так что...

— Я не могу его отдать, — перехватив жадный взгляд, сказал Кэп. — Ни за байк, ни за что другое.

— Я не говорю — насовсем, — возмутился Механик. — Всего на сутки. И я не вынесу его из лабораторий. Просто... изучу.

Кэп, казалось, колебался, и Лодур заметил, как бы между делом:

— Если я немного отдохну — смогу помочь.

— Ты, помочь? — разозлился Донар. — Чем, своей чёрной колдунской кровью?

— Уймись, — оборвал его Кэп. — Я не знаю, что на тебя нашло, но ты чуть не убил того, кто не мог сопротивляться. Так не поступают воины, так поступают трусы.

— Он меня оскорбил, — надменно заявил Донар. В висках снова застучало молоточками гнева. — И если я не могу даже кулаками помахать — зачем тогда сила? 

— Чтобы делать мир лучше? — как о чём-то само собой разумеющемся сказал Кэп, и даже равнодушный ко всему после приступа гигант посмотрел на него удивлённо. 

— Блаженный, — буркнул Механик. — Откуда только взялся такой.

Кэп повернулся к нему и сказал, убедительно и твёрдо:

— Я не знаю тебя... почти не знаю. Только вижу, что ты великий мастер, и эта надпись... она тревожит меня. Ты сам тревожишь меня, как будто кто-то зовёт издалека, а кто и куда — я не понимаю. Может, в Ваш-инг-Тони?

— Ты маньяк, — убеждённо сказал Механик и убрёл куда-то в глубину своего лабиринта. Оттуда загремело, что-то звонко рухнуло и раскатилось, и он вышел назад в перчатках самого странного вида: от пальцев до плеч его руки покрывали металлические пластины, похожие на чешую. — Положи щит на верстак и отойди. Не бойся, я не собираюсь его ломать. Да и вряд ли это вообще возможно.

— Д-да, — с некоторой запинкой согласился Кэп. Донар видел, как больно ему расставаться со щитом, даже ненадолго, даже оставаясь в радиусе прямой видимости. — Но эти твои перчатки?..

— Нужны, чтобы твой талисман меня не обжёг, — заверил Механик и взял щит. Белая звезда вспыхнула чуть ярче, поймав отблеск огня, и улеглась к нему в железные ладони доверчиво, точно узнав. — Видишь? И ничего ужасного. Хм, какой удивительный металл…

— По-моему, скоро он предложит этой штуковине руку и сердце, — проворчал Лодур час спустя. Кэп, неотрывно следивший за Механиком, вздрогнул, точно вынырнул из транса. — Нет, правда. Я люблю свой амулет, но обниматься с ним меня ни разу не тянуло.

— Покажи, — только и сказал Донар. То, что Пузырь таскает на груди что-то личное, не было для него секретом, но до сих пор он предпочитал об этом не задумываться. Пусть носит, если ему так нравится, какая беда может быть от сушёной крысиной лапки или окаменевшего листа? Сейчас он, впрочем, уставился на Лодура с нескрываемым подозрением: показалось, что в этой тайне, как на дне обмелевшего колодца, спрятан яд. На такой подарочек до сих пор нетрудно было наткнуться там и сям: в густой зеленоватой жиже плавала дрянь, а те, кто от отчаяния пытался пить, почти сразу покрывались коростой, лишались волос и зубов и умирали, блюя кровью. 

— Если тебе не хочется, ты имеешь право не… — начал было Кэп, но Лодур дёрнул острым плечом и выудил из-под драной накидки своё сокровище. Когда-то это, должно быть, были часы: в клетке позеленевших шестерёнок под многократно треснувшим стеклом билась упрямая голубая искра. Кэп невольно перевёл взгляд на Механика: непонятный светящийся круг, вросший тому в грудь, был того же цвета.

— Даже не думай, — отозвался тот, почуяв этот взгляд. — Эту штуку я собрал сам. Мне помогли, конечно, но этого парня и близко рядом не было.

Лодур обнял своё сокровище костистой ладонью, поднёс к уху, улыбнулся почти мечтательно, точно забыл на миг о том, что сидит у гаснущего огня, в окружении самой невозможной рухляди, где-то на окраине умирающего мира. На мгновение он показался Донару таким красивым, что захватило дух, и тут Механик отложил в сторону странную конструкцию из щипцов и линз, разогнулся от щита, который рассматривал, и произнёс:

— Это великолепная реликвия древности, Кэп. Краска чуть потёрлась, но тут исправлять — только портить.

Кэп кивнул и поднялся, намереваясь забрать щит, и Механик добавил:

— Есть одна вещь, которую я хочу попробовать. Вряд ли удастся, но если вдруг…

— Ты не станешь лить на него кислоту или бросать в одно из проклятых мест, — тут же отреагировал Кэп, заставив собеседника рассмеяться.

— Да нет же, и в мыслях не было, хотя от кислоты ему ничего не будет. Это же вибраниум, Кэп, он гораздо прочнее всего, что есть на этой вшивой планетке. Идём-ка со мной.

Снедаемый любопытством, Донар сунулся следом. Лодур жарко дышал ему в спину, выглядывал из-за плеча, точно предчувствовал что-то, и точно: Механик отодвинул в сторону пластину изогнутого металла, смутно похожую на человеческий торс, и отступил в сторону.

— Вот, — начал он, — эта штука была здесь с самого начала. Вся эта пещера — каверна после взрыва, я кое-что в ней обустроил, но… в общем, попробуй его поднять.

Донар шагнул вперёд, пытаясь понять, о чём идёт речь, и увиденное ударило его одновременно в глаза, сердце и под мгновенно ослабевшие колени.

— Моё, — сипло выдохнул он, не слыша собственного голоса. Кэп с лицом, полным сомнения, уже примерялся к узорной рукояти, косо торчавшей из трещин в скале, Механик следил за ним горящими глазами и бормотал что-то о том, что все попытки вытащить реликвию оказались тщетными, а Донар всё никак не мог заставить себя двинуться с места. Зато сумел заорать. — Это моё!

Оба, и Кэп, и Механик, обернулись к нему, Лодур подтолкнул узкой ладонью, и Донар кинулся вперёд так, как не бросался даже в драку. Покрытая узорами рукоять приникла к его ладони, в голове взорвался искрящийся вихрь чего-то, чему не было названия и что он не мог даже запомнить, не то что осмыслить, но главное Донар знал.

Он уже держал это сокровище в руках. Не единожды. Восхитительно покорное, могучее, прекрасное, оно звенело песней при каждом ударе, и звали его… звали его…

— Мьёлльнир! 

Рукоять двинулась в его руке, заскрежетал потревоженный камень, и молот вынырнул из скалы легко, как птица.

— Невозможно, — пробормотал Механик; Донар почти его не слышал, поглощённый восторгом, ревевшим в ушах, как ни разу не виданное море. Море, да! Гигантская масса воды, сердитой и прекрасной, с барашками на волнах и пёстрым крылом дальнего паруса, с серебром рыбы и белыми росчерками крикливых чаек, и где-то там, далеко за горизонтом, высокие золотые башни ловят закатный луч…

— Эй, — прошептал Лодур и для верности потряс его за плечо. Тут же отпрыгнул, боясь удара. — Эй, приди в себя, у тебя глаза светятся!

Светились не только глаза. По рукояти и телу молота пробегали быстрые змейки разрядов, вспыхивали и гасли, как огоньки на верхушках мачт перед самой грозой. Донар не уронил вновь обретённое сокровище, просто сел, где стоял, устроил молот на коленях и сжал гудящую голову руками.

— Да, — неожиданно мягко сказал Лодур. — Я знаю, это тяжело.

Донар даже не мог посмотреть на него, не то что возмутиться. Невиданная, несуществовавшая, никогда не встреченная жизнь бурлила в нём, прорвавшись через пелену забвения, и, понемногу стихая, оставляла осколки непрожитого прошлого, словно острые обломки раковин на песке.

— У тебя… — сумел выдавить он, глядя на Лодура, — было… то же самое?

— Не так сильно, но да, — тот опустился рядом, достал медальон и сжал в кулаке. Голубая искра вспыхнула ярче, точно приласкала, высветила тёмный овал камня, перечёркнутого трещиной, и спряталась в глубине. — Так я и вспомнил, кто я на самом деле. Понимаешь, Один-сын, наш мир разбит. Ничего не поделаешь, сквозь трещины вытекает всё, но есть вещи, оставшиеся с прошлых времён. 

— Не называй меня так, — слабо попросил Донар. Он знал, что Лодур прав, имя было его, но именно поэтому слышать его было больно. — Эти… вещи. Могут помочь вернуть всё как было?

— Вряд ли, — уронил Лодур. Посмотрел на Кэпа и Механика, застывших неподалёку, и прибавил, — думаю, не стоит бить одной реликвией о другую. Даже ради любопытства.

— Не поверишь, но я с тобой согласен, — неожиданно сказал Механик. — Вылитый электрофор или, скорее, лейденская банка, вот на что этот парень был похож.

— Что-что? — изумился Кэп. — Какая банка?

Механик только отмахнулся и повернулся к одному из чудовищных завалов всевозможного металлического барахла.

— Неважно, — отозвался он, роясь в звенящем и гремящем изобилии. — Вот что, шли бы вы отдыхать. Да пришлите мне Джарвиса!

До самого утра, знобкого и туманного, Донар лежал без сна. Он слышал, как ревёт огонь в печи, как Механик колотит по чему-то железному, как вздыхает и ворочается во сне Халк, а Кэп, урвав час-другой сна, поднимается и идёт помогать хозяину пристанища в его странном шумном деле. Рассвет поднялся над пустыней, растёкся молочным морем, окрасился лиловым и розовым, а Донар всё не мог отвести от него глаз. Над белёсыми волнами поднялся корабль, чудовище на носу оскалило хищные клыки, с хлопком развернулся полосатый парус, и вода понесла его вперёд, вперёд…

— Один-сын, — тихо сказал Лодур. Он спал сзади, греясь чужим теплом — его, Донара, теплом! — но впервые эта мысль вызвала не гнев, а странную спокойную нежность, как если бы Донар собирался его защищать. Защищать собственного Пузыря, надо же придумать такую глупость! — Не мечтай так громко, даже я вижу этот корабль. Как бы не увидели из Цитадели.

Донар повернулся к нему. За стеной загремело, взревел огонь, недовольный голос Механика произнёс:

— Джарвис, что застыл? Помогай. Вот это сюда. Осторожней. Кэп, придержи. Ага, вот так.

Раньше Донар непременно отправился бы поглазеть на загадочную деятельность, но сейчас, когда солнце, с каждой секундой делаясь ярче и безжалостней, изгоняло прочь остатки видения, не мог себя заставить пошевелиться. Лодур был совсем близко, узкие глаза таили в себе зелень и синеву, точно угаданное небывалое море плескалось в них, сухие губы разомкнулись, выпуская частое дыхание, и неважной и глупой вдруг показалась мечта о женщине, зато та, другая, главная окрепла и распустила крылья — острые, огромные, мешавшие дышать.

— Я возьму тебя с собой в Вальхаллу, — прошептал Донар, дивясь себе самому. Лодур уставился на него, как будто ожидал другого — но чего, понять было невозможно. — Слышишь? Я возьму тебя с собой.

Лодур вдруг оказался ближе некуда: виден был часто моргающий глаз, полный солёной воды, а остальное уплыло в туман и скрылось, оставив только быстрое шершавое касание — первый в жизни Донара поцелуй.

— Проклятый ты идиот, — произнёс Лодур и коснулся его губ снова. — Я мог бы зарезать тебя, пока ты спал, а ты обещаешь мне то, чего нет и быть не может.

— Так что ж не зарезал? — спросил Донар и сам потянулся к нему — проверить, так ли жестки и ядовиты эти губы, как показались в первый раз.

 

***

Броня выглядела дико. Собранная на живую нитку, корявая, гигантская, она была ростом почти с Халка, но Механик каким-то непостижимым образом не болтался в ней. Голубой круг светился в вырезанной на груди дыре, маска-забрало накрывала лицо, и в прорезях глазниц возбуждённо блестели пьяные от азарта карие глаза.

— Ты не сможешь её и с места сдвинуть, — с сомнением сказал Кэп, рассматривая броню. — Я мог бы её поднять, но…

— Это она тебя подымет, — заявил Механик и что-то сделал с бронёй. Та загудела, выпустила сноп искр из левой ладони — Донар без малейшего удивления отметил, что Механик приспособил вместо рук свои железные перчатки, — и, неловко шатаясь, двинулась вперёд. — Видишь?

— Ты устанешь раньше, чем мы дойдём до Цитадели, — предрёк Кэп, и Механик рассмеялся. Из-за брони смех казался металлическим лязганьем. 

— Мне не придётся идти до Цитадели, — сказал он. — Халк меня отнесёт. 

— Халк мочь, — подтвердили из угла. Бродяга отбросил тряпку, в которую кутался, и огромное зелёное лицо было задумчивым и сердитым. — Халк был другим. Но Несмертан Ганс…

— Тише, дружище, тише, — быстро сказал Механик, и сжавшиеся было чудовищные кулаки стали медленно, неохотно разжиматься. — Я знаю. Он поплатится за это, обещаю.

Видно было, как Кэп свёл брови и бросил на Халка задумчивый взгляд человека, догадывающегося о чужой дурной судьбе. 

— Халк мстить, — подытожил тот и, подойдя, без усилий подхватил броню на руки. Механик заворочался внутри, звеняще выругался и утих, устроившись в новом положении.

— Когда они начнут стрелять, — сказал он, — я задержу их, а вы идите вперёд. Несмертан не так-то прост, у него есть много мерзких сюрпризов. Не тратьте время и прикончите этого сукина сына. Всё остальное подождёт.

Кэп, к удивлению Донара, не стал спорить, только брови свёл. Как видно, он был из тех, кто не ввязывается в долгие разбирательства на словах, а просто делает то, что считает нужным. Донар шагал за ним, лелея молот на груди, и рассеянно размышлял о том, что случится со стеной Цитадели, если хорошенько размахнуться и врезать со всех сил. Лодур трусил следом, остро поглядывая по сторонам, потом сказал задумчиво:

— Чтобы чернь пошла за нами, её нужно как следует накрутить. Иначе они так и будут топтаться на месте, как стадо овец.

— Люди хотят свободы, они пойдут за нами, — возразил Кэп. Лодур только присвистнул.

— Наверное, ты до сих пор встречал каких-то других людей. Я пойду вниз, постараюсь поднять всех, кого смогу. Навру чего-нибудь ужасного, чтобы они запаниковали, а вы перехватите их внизу и дадите оружие. Тогда Распадники не устоят.

Понятно, — подумал Донар. Ему было и вправду всё понятно: Лодур всё-таки испугался в последний момент и решил сбежать, подыскав подходящий повод. Раньше это взбесило бы его, даже заставило бы пустить в ход кулаки, но сейчас всё в нём переменилось, и вместо ярости сердце было полно сожаления. Понятно было, что Лодура он больше не увидит, не почувствует шершавого прикосновения губ, и Донар сказал только:

— Что ж, попробуй. 

Кэп бросил на него короткий взгляд, покачал головой, но возражать не стал: видно, не считал Лодура ценным бойцом. Тот ссыпался вниз по тропинке и исчез из виду так, словно его и не было никогда.

Механик пробормотал что-то, но тут же умолк; Цитадель уже нависала над ними, заслоняя поднимающееся солнце, но изгиб стены пока ещё скрывал отдалённые посты. Быстро двигаясь в густых утренних тенях, Кэп обогнал Халка с его ношей, прислушался, предупреждающе поднял руку. Все замерли; Донар покрепче упёрся ногами в осыпающуюся тропинку и приготовился драться.

— Эй, эй, — сказали откуда-то сверху, и Донар вскинул голову, ловя глазами говорившего. Стена была пуста, на скале не удержалась бы и муха, но кто-то ведь говорил с ними оттуда! — Да не туда смотришь, здоровяк. Левее. Нет, опять мимо, вот же мазила!

Кэп предупреждающе глянул на Халка и медленно двинулся назад, снимая щит со спины. Он держался так близко к стене, что почти вмялся в неё, просачиваясь мимо Донара, и успел шепнуть ему просьбу помочь. Донар и сам понимал, что над головами у них может быть только какой-нибудь из сюрпризов Несмертана, но даже он, Распадник, не слышал ни о чём подобном. Впрочем, мало ли о чём он не слышал…

— Кто ты такой? — поинтересовался он, отвлекая внимание на себя. — Покажись-ка.

— Только тихо, — звенящим шёпотом прибавил Механик. — У нас тут дела, а не прогулка.

— Знаю я ваши дела, — отозвалась пустота. Видно было, как тончайшая струйка песка потекла по гладкой стене, и Кэп проследил её путь опасным взглядом, взглядом бойца, ищущего цель. — Выглядите как кучка сумасшедших.

— Полегче, — проворчал Донар, пытаясь выцелить сукина сына взглядом. Метрах в десяти вверх стена была чуть неровной, но уместиться там мог бы разве что тощий карлик, и это не говоря о том, что вскарабкаться туда тоже нужно было суметь. — Раз ты заговорил с кучкой сумасшедших, то и сам не лучше нас.

— Я вижу его, — вдруг сказал Механик, заставив Кэпа досадливо зашипеть. — Вон он, наверху. Могу снять его одним выстрелом.

— И переполошить всю Цитадель, — Кэп сердито посмотрел на груду металла, уютно сидевшую в объятиях равнодушного ко всему Халка. — Я собирался к нему подкрасться!

В следующую секунду три стрелы, дрожа оперением, образовали на тропинке чёткий треугольник. Перья были пёстрые, и Донар с изумлением узнал их; такими были покрыты пустынные орлы, птицы исключительно опасные и редкие. Как можно было добыть такую живьём, он не представлял, а дохлого орла никто и никогда не видел. 

— Доступно? — спросили сверху. 

— Что тебе нужно? — скрипнув зубами, спросил Кэп. Донар немедленно зауважал его ещё сильнее: тот не бросался в безнадёжную драку очертя голову и не позволял гневу собой управлять, а искал выходы, доступные варианты. Может, кому-нибудь из них и удастся пережить всю эту историю. 

— Другой разговор, — отозвался стрелок. — Мне нужно попасть внутрь, как и вам. Может, в вашей тесной компании психов как раз меня и не хватает?

— Слезай оттуда, — решил Кэп. — Я не могу сказать ни да, ни нет, пока говорю с незнакомцем.

— Сокол-глаз, — послышалось сверху, и новая порция песка ссыпалась вниз.

— Что?

— Сокол-глаз, — повторил стрелок, появляясь в поле зрения. Насколько Донар мог видеть, он двигался по тонкой верёвке, как паук на паутине, был невелик ростом и отчаянно кривобок. Съехав вниз, он выпрямился, насколько мог, и окинул компанию ехидным взглядом. — Меня так зовут. А ты Кэп, так что мы, сам видишь, уже знакомы.

— Он за нами следил, — предположил Механик, ёрзая и порываясь встать на ноги. — Подслушивал ещё, должно быть, с пещеры.

— Вряд ли, — отозвался Кэп и повернулся к стрелку. — Откуда ты меня знаешь?

Пару секунд Сокол-глаз молчал. Потом пожал плечами.

— Солнце всходит на востоке, стрелы дОлжно держать в порядке, парня со щитом и звездой на нём зовут Кэп, — отозвался он. — Понятия не имею, откуда это взялось в голове.

— Да хоть приснилось, — в сердцах сказал Механик, — какая к чёрту разница. Или мы начинаем прямо сейчас, или зря я во всё это рядился. Слушайте.

Грохот, доносившийся из глубин Цитадели, нельзя было спутать ни с чем: там готовились открывать ворота. Скрежетали гигантские петли, тяжело громыхал металл, и под эту музыку Кэп сказал только: 

— Вперёд.

Отчего-то этого слова хватило, чтобы Донара охватила истовая боевая ярость. Словно впереди маячила Вальхалла, и Лодур, предатель Лодур стоял перед ней, не торопясь убегать и входить в край вечного покоя, а ждал — ждал его. Молот запел в руке, Донар рванул вперёд, успел увидеть, как Механик в своей броне с удивительной скоростью бежит тоже, почти взлетая над тропинкой, как Халк, не обращая внимания на первые выстрелы, сминает и рвёт колючку, как гнилые нитки, как Сокол-глаз выпускает одну стрелу за другой, и ни одна не летит мимо цели…

Потом песня Молота стала невыносимой, и Донар выпустил его из руки. Удар сотряс ворота, опрокинул нескольких бойцов, тут же павших от кулаков Халка, клубы пыли и искрошенного камня взметнулись вверх, Механик лязгнул что-то торжествующее и выпустил из перчаток две струи огня, очищая дорогу…

Цитадель приняла их в себя — опасная, из каждой бойницы и каждого коридора ощетинившаяся близкой смертью, — и режущий свет поднявшегося солнца остался позади. Может быть, навечно; и если так, то лучше бы Лодуру удрать подальше. 

***

Несмертан Ганс вблизи оказался ещё страшнее, чем Донар его помнил. Прорваться к нему было совсем нелегко, и каждому из них уже успели пустить кровь: у Кэпа поперёк лица шла кровоточащая царапина, Халк до мяса стесал себе кулаки, и даже у Механика нехорошим багровым залило глазницы. Себя Донар видеть не мог, но Сокол-глаз, поравнявшись с ним, пробормотал:

— Ну у тебя и вид, хоть детей пугай.

Сам он шёл, хромая: какой-то Распадник успел врезать ему по ногам древком копья, прежде чем Кэп скосил его щитом. В колчане оставалась всего одна стрела, но вид у Сокол-глаза был на удивление довольный.

— Ты тоже хочешь в Вальхаллу? — спросил Донар и вдруг поймал себя на дикой мысли: он сам, всю свою нелепую жизнь мечтавший о аква-коле и мире без ржавчины и трещин, отчего-то перестал так к нему рваться, словно обрёл что-то, о чём не мог даже мечтать и что было — невозможно, неправильно, так не бывает! — лучше Вальхаллы. 

— Я? — Сокол-глаз дёрнул щекой. — Нет. Я хочу попасть в гарем этого урода. 

Донар не успел даже удивиться: коридор, по которому они бежали, расширился, откуда-то пахнуло влагой, живая зелень плеснула со всех сторон, поражая невиданным великолепием, зажурчал фонтан — фонтан! — и пересохший рот Донара невольно раскрылся от жажды и изумления.

Рассмотреть царящую роскошь как следует, впрочем, не удалось: Халк, бежавший впереди, остановился так резко, что Механик едва не врезался в него и застыл, возмущённо лязгая железом.

— Ни шагу больше, — потребовал слишком знакомый голос. Несмертан Ганс хрипел и сипел сквозь маску и трубки-воздуховоды, но Донару его слова показались оглушительными. Немудрено: всю жизнь он, Распадник, считал себя сыном Несмертана Ганса и смотрел на него снизу вверх, не замечая ни тления, ни уродства. Сила Несмертана скрывала всё, но сейчас… — Бросайте оружие, или она умрёт.

Женщина, стоявшая рядом с Несмертаном, попыталась отпрянуть в сторону и не смогла: корявая рука, покрытая старческой гречкой, крепко держала её за светлую косу, спадавшую чуть ли не до колен. Донар в жизни своей не видел ничего подобного, так что уставился на одну из жён Несмертана во все глаза.

— Я его сниму, — еле слышно предложил Сокол-глаз и стал по миллиметру поднимать лук. Чёрный и рогатый, тот был страшен на вид, и даже одной оставшейся стрелы должно было хватить с избытком, потому что такое оружие не даст хозяину промахнуться — если, конечно, он достаточно крепок. — Отвлеки его, и я…

— Брось его, — багровые глаза Несмертана метнулись, как пара клыков стремительно атакующей змеи, и Сокол-глаз, скрипнув зубами, бросил лук на выглаженный гранит пола. — Ещё одна такая глупость, и я убью её. Убью вас всех.

Видно было, как за спиной Несмертана шевелится что-то: толстые, налитые багрово-чёрным, извивающиеся трубки. Механик смотрел на них с омерзением и всё не мог отвести глаз; Кэп, не терявший головы даже сейчас, мерил взглядом расстояние между застывшими людьми, собственным щитом, минутой раньше брошенным на пол, и стенами, увитыми зеленью, невиданной и нездешней. Растения питала вода, украденная у всех изувеченных, нищих, уродливых людей там, внизу. Женщина, стоявшая рядом с Несмертаном, простонала что-то на чужом языке, попыталась отпрянуть и, вскрикнув, согнулась пополам: одна из трубок, выметнувшись из-за спины Несмертана, впилась ей в руку, обвивая над локтем и присасываясь к коже множеством выступивших округлых ртов.

— Гидра, — выговорил Кэп. Его трясло, голубые глаза казались двумя раскалёнными угольками. — Это Гидра, и мы должны… вместе!

— Сдохнуть, ты хочешь сказать? — Механик свёл руки перед собой, словно собирался перелить остатки сил из одной ладони в другую. — Потому что…

Что-то странное происходило за спиной у Несмертана — не там, где чудовище, поддерживавшее его жизнь, отнимало чужую. Одна из женщин, застывших в ужасе, словно перетекла с места на место, красные волосы метнулись, как всплеск крови из распоротого живота, блеснули кошачьи глаза, и Сокол-глаз, точно поймав какой-то сигнал, метнулся вперёд, выхватывая стрелу.

В ту же секунду на Несмертана Ганса бросились все остальные. Женщина, двигаясь с поразительной для изнеженного гаремного цветка ловкостью, впилась в извивающуюся дрянь что было сил; Кэп ударом щита отсёк щупальце, распухшее от чужой крови. Гигантские зелёные кулаки вознеслись вверх и ударили, оставляя на полу и стенах притворного рая трещины; Механик, рявкнув что-то неопределённо-матерное, потоком огня из обеих ладоней снёс подоспевший отряд Распадников, а Сокол-глаз, извернувшись невообразимо, воткнул чёрную стрелу в выпученный глаз Несмертана Ганса.

Только теперь Донар опомнился. До сих пор его словно держали на крюке, загнанном глубоко под рёбра, а теперь швырнули вниз, позволив выдохнуть и вспомнить о молоте, зажатом в руке. Щупальца Гидры всё ещё извивались, царапая пол какими-то жуткими отростками, чёрная гнилая кровь текла из них, смешиваясь с водой, хлынувшей из разбитых стен, и Донар, скрипнув зубами, ударил. Яд плеснул во все стороны, в воздухе дохнуло близкой грозой — откуда, откуда он мог знать, как она пахнет! — и змеи молний выжгли заразу дочиста, а от Гидры не осталось ничего.

— Один Всеотец, — пробормотал Донар, сам не понимая, что говорит. Он повернулся к рыжеволосой женщине — та стояла напротив Халка, хмуря безупречные брови и глядя на гиганта с непонятной тоской. — Валькирия?

— Не зови её так, — буркнул Сокол-глаз. — Её зовут Нат, мы вместе выживали, а потом этот мудак, — он покосился на труп Несмертана, — забрал её себе. 

— Ненадолго, как я понял, — пробормотал стоявший рядом Кэп. Его лицо казалось маской, которую неумелый художник вкривь и вкось разрисовал чувствами: мазок отвращения, несколько чёрточек усталости, проблеск надежды. — Всё это очень, очень странно, — он повернулся к Сокол-глазу. — Я думал, твой лук — твоя самая дорогая вещь, настоящая вещь, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

— Самую чуточку ошибся, — с ухмылочкой поправил Сокол-глаз. — _Стрела_ — моя самая дорогая вещь. Привет из прошлого. 

— Интересно, — пробормотал Механик, стягивая шлем. — Очень интересно. У Кэпа щит, у тебя стрела, у меня…

Он замолчал, сухими глазами глядя вниз. Сквозь разбитое в драке окно сочился жар, снизу поднимались голоса — множество голосов, слабых и разрозненных, сливавшихся в нестройный хор. Испуганные, растерянные, рассерженные люди — незачем было выглядывать наружу, чтобы знать, что там происходит. Несмертан Ганс был злом, но понятным и знакомым. Обрушившаяся неизвестность перемен не могла не пугать, а если Лодур, как и обещал, подлил масла в огонь…

— Нам нужно поговорить с людьми, — сказал Кэп. — Дать им воду, объявить, что они свободны. Впустить в Цитадель…

— Они тебя разорвут, — предрёк Механик. — И я серьёзно, Кэп. Дай мне минуту-другую, что-то такое бродит в голове…

— Они — люди, — резко сказал Кэп. — Мы что, собираемся заменить Несмертана Ганса на его посту?

— Я всё думаю, — невпопад ответил Механик, и его лицо сложилось в усталую улыбку, от которой даже у Донара отчего-то заныло сердце, — что со всеми нами не так. Что было не так даже с этой треклятой Гидрой. Она владела Несмертаном Гансом сколько — десять, двадцать лет? И всё-таки мы ухитрились её прикончить. Слишком легко, как по мне. Почему? Потому что этот мир неправильный. Весь целиком.

В заваленную ударами Халка дверь ударили тяжёлым, раздались отчаянные крики. Кэп поднял щит и повернулся к двери.

— Вот оно, твоё «слишком легко», — пробормотал он сердито. В ту же секунду загрохотало и сверху — Распадники, осознав случившееся, бросились в запоздалую атаку. Зная их, Донар понимал: страх и жажда будут гнать их вперёд и вперёд, как тень запаха гонит бездомную собачью стаю. Они не остановятся, если не дать им умереть. Или нового хозяина, что немногим лучше.

— Я с этим справлюсь, — пробормотал он, поднимая Молот. Когда тот был в руке, весь мир начинал казаться дорогой, брошенной к ногам: иди куда хочешь, делай что должен. — Вальхалла. Они все хотят в Вальхаллу, и мы…

— Нат, дай им воду, — попросил Сокол-глаз, занимая позицию в углу у разбитого окна. — Сейчас они додумаются штурмовать ещё и сверху, а стрел у меня не то чтобы очень много…

— Да вообще одна! — напомнила рыжая женщина, гибко перекатилась, избежав брошенного снизу камня, и бросилась к сложной системе трубок и рычагов, прятавшейся под зарослями. — Вода их отвлечёт. Вряд ли надолго.

Крики снизу были уже не растерянными — угрожающими. Можно было только радоваться тому, что обоз с оружием всё ещё оставался в Цитадели, но скоро люди снесут её врата, и тогда…

— У Халка очки, у меня сердце, — пробормотал Механик, словно зачарованный. Он стоял, представляя собой недурную мишень, игнорируя всё происходящее. — У каждого что-нибудь да осталось, а значит…

— Может, перестанешь там маячить? — рявкнул Кэп голосом, далёким от спокойного увещевания. К ним уже ломились, что-то взорвалось совсем близко, осыпав всех пылью с треснувшего потолка. — Надень шлем, побереги голову, она тебе ещё пригодится!

— У каждого свой портал! — крикнул Механик, натянул шлем и встал рядом с Кэпом, выставив вперёд перчатки, из которых уже готовилось вырваться пламя. — Понимаешь, нет? Портал в прошлое! Ещё до того, как всё пошло наперекосяк! Когда мы были собой!

— Ваш-инг-Тони, — выдохнул Кэп. У Донара голова шла кругом от всей этой чертовщины, но он чувствовал всей своей многократно израненной шкурой: происходит что-то гораздо более важное, чем даже близкий бой. То, что до сих пор бушевало в нём одном, оказалось не его личным достоянием, нет, у каждого была своя мечта, своя Вальхалла, каждый помнил её сквозь пелену забвения и рвался к ней, как лосось рвётся вверх через пороги.

Остатки стены рухнули, снесённые взрывом, в клубах пыли к ним рванулись Распадники — кажется, все, какие только могла вместить Цитадель, — и в ту же секунду снизу послышался вопль радости. Вода хлынула вниз, сладкая и обольстительная, измученные люди ринулись к ней, и Донар на время забыл о них, увлечённый дракой, а когда вспомнил — было не до того, чтобы искать среди суеты тощую фигуру Лодура. Распадники дрались как в последний раз, гром барабанов то и дело прорезал отчаянный взвизг рвущихся гитарных струн, битва скатилась вниз, к самым вратам, и снаружи в них колотили тяжёлым. Кто — этого Донар понять не мог; стерев кровь, заливавшую глаза, он заново осознал мир, выплывший из багряного марева. Кэп дрался рядом, сосредоточенно и страшно, щит летал над ним, точно злая луна. Сокол-глаз, бог весть где обзаведясь новым пучком стрел, клал их в накатывающие волны Распадников одну за другой, его спутница, растеряв подруг, рассерженной степной кошкой металась между падающих тел, управляясь с врагами даже без оружия, голыми руками. Халк методично крушил всё вокруг, и видно было, как под ударами его кулаков трескается гигантская лестница, ведущая от верхушки Цитадели к её подвалам. Откуда-то несло гарью, Механик возник на мгновение, взлетев на струях огня, рвущихся из-под ног, и пропал снова. Собственные руки казались Донару слишком тяжёлыми, Молот — уставшим, но это как раз имело простое объяснение: когда дерёшься что было сил — не замечаешь ничего вокруг, пока не падаешь от изнеможения. 

— Осторожно! — завопили сверху. Донар вскинул голову и едва успел отпрянуть — гигантская каменная глыба просвистела в нескольких метрах, гулко врезалась в землю. В ступни ударило отдачей, Донар упал на одно колено, а когда вскочил…

— Плохие новости, — сказал Лодур. Он был весь мокрый, волосы торчали дыбом, словно странные рога. Ободранная щека кровоточила, а талисман он зажимал ладонью, и огонёк еле-еле светился сквозь ободранные пальцы. — Донар, слышишь меня?

Оглушённый недавним ударом, Донар тупо смотрел на него. Потом стряхнул с себя оцепенение, шагнул вперёд. Откуда-то донеслось лязгающее «Кэп, у нас проблемы!», но и это пробилось к Донару, как сквозь вату.

— Что… за новости?

— Эти проклятые идиоты, — с чувством сказал Лодур и утёр кровь, сочившуюся из ссадины на скуле, — рвутся сюда всей толпой. Кто-то сказал им, что внутри…

— …тонация! Здесь скоро всё взлетит на воз…

Лязганье смолкло, и краем глаза Донар видел, как Кэп, срезая остатки Распадников, стремглав несётся к Механику; тот сжимал в руке нечто искорёженное и дымящееся. В недрах Цитадели ухнуло, страшно и громко, и Механик крикнул:

— Всё под ноль, подчистую, Кэп, соображаешь? Скала не удержит, мы должны…

Халк выметнулся откуда-то из-под завалов, волоча за собой длинную серебряную тушу. Вспыхнула и погасла память: точно так же сетями вынимали рыбу из холодной глубины, и она билась, гибкая и живая, упорно боролась за жизнь, пока не замирала сверкающим подмёрзшим серебром.

Ничего живого в туше не было. Злые ало-чёрные росчерки шли по её бокам, жёлто-чёрная печать с забытыми письменами украшала навершие, и сразу под этой печатью, в крошечной прорези-окошке, моргали торопливые значки. 

— …всё побережье, — торопясь, говорил Механик. — Унести в пустыню, там…

— Ты не сможешь уйти далеко! Времени нет!

— И мы прямо сейчас тратим его впустую! — рявкнул Механик. Он снова был без шлема, на закопчённом лице горели угли глаз, рот растянулся злым белым оскалом. — Я не могу влезть в эту тварь, я никогда ни с чем подобным не…

Он замолчал, глядя перед собой враз опустевшими глазами, и Кэп, только что увлечённо оравший на него, замолчал тоже. Донар подступил ближе, и Сокол-глаз с подругой, прикончив последнего неудачливого Распадника, тоже оказались в этом невидимом кругу.

— Может быть, — только может быть, я ничего не обещаю! — медленно выговорил Механик, — я всё-таки когда-то имел дело с такой.

*** 

— Не отдам.

Для убедительности Донар прижал молот к груди. Расстаться с ним даже на мгновение казалось хуже чем предательством — кощунством, но именно этого требовали собравшиеся вокруг сигарообразной туши союзники. Врата ещё держались, но уже прогибались внутрь: люди, которым обещан близкий рай, могут быть чертовски настойчивы, даже если действуют голыми руками. 

— Послушай, парень, это совсем ненадолго, — увещевающе сказал Сокол-глаз. Он покосился на мельтешащие цифры и нахмурился. — Я понимаю, идея дурацкая, но лучшей у нас нет, а эта хрень…

Донар крепче обнял молот. Тот отозвался нежным толчком прямо в сердце, полосатый парус распахнулся над головой и понёс хозяина далеко отсюда, в прекрасную суровую землю, где никто — никто! — не стал бы покушаться на то, что принадлежало ему и только ему.

— Донар, — тихо произнёс Лодур. Он был бледен, засохшая кровь чешуйками облетала с синеватой от удара скулы, и опустевшее место на груди, где совсем недавно красовался талисман, казалось раной. — Просто… помоги нам, брат. Помоги мне.

Голос у него был такой, что Донар даже не взвился на это невозможное «брат». Он уставился на то, что лежало на земле: щит Кэпа, мятая золотая оправа от очков, чёрная стрела, треснувший медальон Лодура и подвеска-стрела, ещё недавно украшавшая грудь рыжей Нат. Маленькие обломки давно сгинувшего в пламени мира — точь-в-точь как они сами, и даже эти остатки вот-вот должно была пожрать смерть, угнездившаяся в серебристой туше ракеты. Если сейчас он откажет…

— Критическая масса прошлого, — тихо говорил Механик. — Это как заноза в памяти. Бикфордов шнур. Чем дольше я смотрю, тем больше вспоминаю… Башня, у меня была Башня выше этой, и я…

Он схватился за голову, застонав, и упал бы, если бы Кэп не поддержал его; Халк, стоя рядом с удивительным для него выражением задумчивости на огромном лице, болезненно скривился и предложил:

— Халк бежать с ней. Далеко. 

— Я могу вспомнить, — выдохнул Механик. — Я… делал её, а потом уничтожал. Их. Множество таких, так давно, что словно в прошлой жизни, во сне, но должен быть код, и если бы я только мог…

— Ты можешь, — спокойно сказал Кэп и развернул его к себе. Заглянул в обведённые темнотой усталости и страха глаза, легонько встряхнул лязгнувшую броню. — Ты можешь, Меха… Тони. Я помню, на что ты способен — ты никогда не трусил и не отступал.

Механик уставился на него так, словно каждое слово било ему в самую душу. Потом потянулся вперёд, прижался губами к раскрытым губам Кэпа, замер так. Обтянутая металлом ладонь скользнула по бугристой от мышц спине, Кэп обнял его в ответ, целуя бешено и нежно, и прошептал:

— Я тебя помнил. Всегда. Я и сейчас тебя помню, хотя совсем не знаю. Не знаю, как такое возможно, но мне всё равно.

— Как и я тебя, — признал Механик. — Одна беда, Кэп: код деактивации я не любил всей душой. Чтоб его вспомнить, нужна перезагрузка.

— Что? — начал было Кэп, но Механик не дал ему договорить. Вырвался из объятий, повернулся к Донару и сказал:

— Твой молот. Не отдавай, раз не хочешь, просто ударь что есть сил — сможешь?

Донар только кивнул. Молот звонко пел в его руке, требовал поднять себя выше, ещё выше, к самому солнцу, равнодушно пылавшему в небе, как те тысячи ядовитых звёзд, что однажды превратили их общий дом в отравленные руины, швырнуть вниз со всей силой и яростью, отомстить за все потери, за боль… отомстить за всё, потому что они были…

— Мстители, — прошептал он, и Механик, вздрогнув от этого слова, со скрежетом распахнул железную створку на своей груди. Голубое сияние вырвалось из-под пропотевшей футболки и, повинуясь быстрому движению пальцев, упало в его ладонь. Кэп, до последнего не ожидавший такого, кинулся к нему, но промахнулся: тяжесть брони взяла верх и обрушила Механика наземь, заставив распластаться. Круглый механизм, похожий на часы, пылая голубым огнём, выкатился из ладони и занял место в кругу.

— Тони! 

— Бей! — прохрипел Механик. Он стремительно серел, смуглое лицо покрылось потом, чёрные извилистые жилы набухли на шее. — Ну же!

Не слушая, только глядя в гаснущие повелительные глаза, Донар поднял молот — и ударил, что было сил. 

Мир взорвался. 

Белое пламя, и чёрное пламя, и красное, как кровь и как его плащ — всё полыхнуло разом, сжигая чужую память и множество бесцельных, пыльных, жарких дней, проведённых в безмыслии и злобе. Оно плясало и визжало, вертясь, как дервиш, лилось бесконечным потоком, как вода, несло с собой стремительные змейки серебряных молний, сливавшихся и ветвившихся, росших из единого древа, единственного для всех миров древа, держащего на своих ветвях всё сущее, и сам молот был его корнем, а он, Тор Одинсон…

Ужасно болела голова. Тор повернулся набок, сплюнул кровавую слизь и попытался сфокусироваться. Видно было плохо, всё словно подёрнулось красной пеленой, но сквозь эту пелену проступила лежащая фигура, закованная в металл, и пылающая голубая звезда в неловких от напряжения руках Кэпа. Тот упал на колени перед Тони, поднёс огонь — реактор, это называлось реактор, — к распахнутой глубокой ране, и та мгновенно затянулась, приняв в себя то, чего только что лишилась. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, слышно было только, как Кэп давится дыханием, а потом свет плеснул ярче и перестал моргать. 

— Тони! Тони, чёрт тебя!

Кэп орал так, словно Механик был от него за пару миль и к тому же оглох. На самом деле, было бы неудивительно. Механик дёрнулся, открыл глаза — и Кэп, наклонившись, поцеловал его, жадно и отчаянно. Притянул к себе — Тони со свистом втянул воздух, — замер, держа Тони в объятиях. Тот дёрнулся, наконец, огляделся по сторонам невидящими глазами, заморгал и вскочил на ноги, двигаясь с поразительной лёгкостью. Снова рухнул на колени, обхватывая ладонями серебристое бревно с себя толщиной, откинул незамеченный до сих пор отсек, открывая ряд кнопок, забегал по ним пальцами и торжествующе завопил, когда отсчёт в окошке остановился.

— Да! Да, мать твою, да! — он оглянулся и вскинул в воздух бронированный кулак. — Мы Мстители, а не дерьмо собачье, чёрт возьми! Что скажешь, Стив? Стив! Да очнись ты!

— Мстители, — повторил Кэп, глядя на Тони, как смотрел бы на солнце. Не то злое и безжалостное, что плыло в блёклом небе, а на вечный источник тепла и света, приносящий жизнь. — Мстители, общий сбор! 

— Мы и так все здесь, Стив, кого тебе ещё надо? — произнёс незнакомый голос, и Тор рефлекторно оглянулся. Халка не было, вместо него по колено в пыли и обломках камня стоял невысокий человек с мягкими чертами лица. Тор видел его впервые — но знал давным-давно. 

— Брюс! — завопил он что было духу. — Друг Брюс! 

— Надеюсь, — сказала Наташа, потирая висок, — всё это не временный эффект. До смерти надоело быть разбойницей. 

— А мне казалось, тебе нравится кочевая жизнь, — Соколиный Глаз скептически поглядел на ворота. Те прогибались под напором тел, рвущихся снаружи. — Что они ожидают тут найти, хотел бы я знать?

— Вальхаллу, — коротко сказал Локи. Тор смотрел на него, пытался представить, что тот должен чувствовать сейчас — и не мог. Вспомнил о том, как едва не придушил собственного брата, как целовал его, а ведь тот помнил, каким-то чудом помнил их обоих! — Я пытался направить их, но что-то пошло не так. С людьми всё всегда идёт не так.

— Мы справимся, — сказал Кэп. Он снова посмотрел на Тони, вздохнул, признавая необходимость в который раз отложить личное на потом, взял щит наизготовку и пошёл к воротам так просто, как если бы за ними его ждала самая обычная жизнь: без ревущих толп обездоленных и готовых на всё людей, без солончаков и пустошей, раскинувшихся от моря до моря, без ядовитых колодцев и памяти о навечно потерянном прекрасном прошлом, которое они не сумели сберечь. — Теперь, когда мы вместе…

Тони поспешил за ним, поравнялся — Тор даже улыбнулся, так это было по-прежнему, эти двое всегда были вместе, не отставая друг от друга ни на шаг, — и произнёс задумчиво:

— Ваш-инг-Тони, а, Стив? Ты вправду думал, что меня там отыщешь?

— Я не очень-то думал, по правде говоря, — Стив подошёл к грозившим рухнуть воротам и бестрепетной рукой взялся за чудовищный засов. Механизм скрипел и шатался, налегавшие на него снаружи скорее мешали друг другу, чем наоборот, но Стив налёг плечом, и ригели в руку толщиной послушно выскользнули из пазов. Толпа, замерев на мгновение, уставилась на них множеством растерянных глаз, и Стив шагнул вперёд. — Я просто знал, что должен. Как сейчас.

— Как сейчас, — повторил Тони и лязгнул бронёй так, что первые ряды оскаленных диких людей, только что пытавшихся прорваться к обещанному раю, шатнуло назад. — Как и всегда, Стив, правда? А помнишь, что ещё было всегда? Ну конечно, помнишь, а то не смог бы так целоваться. Это же я тебя учил.

Кто-то — Локи, кто ж ещё, — воздвигся рядом, положил руку Тору на плечо. Тор обнял его за талию, чувствуя себя поразительно целым. Всё, что он хотел, было с ним: Мьёлльнир, брат, память о прошлом и он сам, бог не молота, но грома, только что заново вспомнивший всё, ради чего только и стоило выживать в пустыне и жрать крыс. У них был другой мир, лучший мир. Они могли вернуть его себе, построив заново и не повторив ошибок. И то, как эти двое шли вперёд через людское море, расступавшееся перед ними, подтверждало его правоту.

— Мир чуть не сгорел, мы забыли, кто мы и чудом вспомнили, а ты до сих пор гордишься, что был моим первым, — тем временем сказал Стив и крепко взял Тони под локоть. Отодвинул в сторону старика в драной тряпке и остановился, глядя на настороженную толпу. — Послушайте меня, люди. Я не мастер произносить речи…

— Да уж, как же, — фыркнул Тони — как показалось Тору, с нежностью. — Тебя вообще не заткнёшь. И не первым, Стив. Единственным.

— Но того, что вы теперь свободны от тирании и не умираете от жажды — мало. Слишком мало, — Стив обвёл взглядом лица. Тор тоже видел их: отчаянные, изломанные, истрёпанные жизнью, похожей на ад. Полные невозможной, нестерпимой надежды. — Однажды мы не смогли защитить Землю, и посмотрите на неё теперь. Это моя вина.

— Наша, — резко сказал Тони, обводя взглядом толпу. — Кто-нибудь тронет моего парня — и будет иметь дело со мной. 

— Со мной тоже, — буркнул Тор и покосился на грудь Локи. Талисман снова поблёскивал на ней, и трещина, пересекавшая камень, оставалась на месте, но… — Как думаешь, он когда-нибудь станет как прежде?

— Если я как следует над ним поколдую — станет, — Локи покосился на Брюса, смирно стоявшего рядом с Наташей. — Или мне помогут, и тогда… 

— Можешь быть уверен, — пробормотал Брюс и шагнул вперёд. — Если применить кое-какие технологии, мы сможем очистить грунтовые воды и…

Тор усмехнулся и пошёл вперёд, к Мстителям, делавшим свою работу, самую трудную работу в мире. 

— …всё исправить, — говорил Стив, и лица людей, только что злобные и уродливые, понемногу обтачивало и освещало надеждой. — Это будет нелёгкая задача, но когда это человечество боялось трудных задач? Мы найдём способ защитить слабых, очистить воду и воздух, превратить разрозненные племена в великую нацию, какой были прежде…

— Ещё немного, Стив, и они тебя объявят новым Несмертаном, — пробормотал Тони. — Ты бы поостерёгся.

— Сейчас, — сказал Стив, — мы должны уйти. Добраться до первого же большого города — до руин большого города, — посмотреть, что от него осталось. Найти лекарства, остатки технологии, бункеры выживания — что угодно, что пригодится на первых порах. А вы останетесь здесь и постараетесь построить жизнь получше, чем в ненависти и драке за корку хлеба и флягу воды, брошенную сверху. Я в вас верю, люди. А вы в себя?

Тор усмехнулся и сделал шаг вперёд.

Прямо перед ним расстилалась Вальхалла.


End file.
